Lluvia en un dia soleado
by Atsushi Syusuka
Summary: Esta es mi manera de ver komo tambien puede llover en un dia soleado... porque existe un tipo de lluvia que no se puede ver... :P
1. Cap 01 Como si Fueras Mi Angel Guardian

**

* * *

**

**Instrucciones de Lectura**

----- ----- Lugar donde ocurrira la siguiente escena.

( ) Pensamiento de los personajes.

" " Mensaje del Escritor :P

-- -- Accion de los personajes.

(" ") Interrupciones propias de los personajes... ocurre en otro plano... parecido a lo que hace el Dr. T en Slam Dunk.

**

* * *

**

_**Lluvia en un día soleado**_

**Cap. 01 "Como si fueras mi angel guardian..."**

_-----Secundaria de Hokkaidou-----_

Satoshi: (Tarde... otra vez... me regañaran cuando vuelva... siempre lo hacen... tal vez se preocupan demasiado...) --mira hacia la ventana--

Satoshi: (Lluvia... otra vez... me regañaran cuando vuelva... olvide el paraguas... otra vez...) --suspiro --u.uU--

Satoshi: (Terminare pronto para irme a casa... no quisiera toparme con lo peor) --vuelve a mirar hacia la ventana--

_-----Casa de Satoshi-----_

Madre: (arghhh! este niño aun no llega... que se cree que es!) --Furiosa--

Madre: (y lo peor es que al despistado se le olvido el paraguas y con esta lluvia que hay... ¬¬!)

Minako: mami... por que satoshi aun no llega?...

Minako: mami... por que siempre lo dejas que llegue hasta tarde y yo no puedo ni salir?

Minako: mami... dime por que?

Minako: mami... te comieron la lengua los ratones?

Minako: mami... responde que no tengo todo el tiempo?

Minako: mami... mami... mami... mamiiiiiiiiiiii!... joer tia que me desespera... responded ya de una buena vez... --¬¬U--

Madre: --extremadamente furiosa... vapor saliendo por todos lados de la cabeza--

Madre: --agarra a su hija y la arroja en su cuarto dejandola encerrada--

Madre: (--furiosa aun-- esta niña salio igualita a su hermano ¬¬! me pone los nervios de punta! aaaarrghhh!) --cada vez mas furiosa--

Minako: ay! por dios mi patroncita no se noje!... hechece un guen bronceaor pa' que la calentura no le afecte...

"El sueño de Minako era ser actriz... por eso trata de imitar a personas extranjeras"

Madre: arrrrgghhhhh! --esta molesta--

_-----Secundaria de Hokkaidou-----_

--Satoshi se levanta preparandose para irse a casa cuando es interrumpido por alguien--

Aine: Hola! que tal? n.n

Satoshi: Aine! que haces aqui?... deberias estar en tu casa...!

Aine: Sip... pero vi que no traias paraguas y decidi esperarte hasta que terminaras n.n

Satoshi: --tono ironico-- oh! que atenta de tu parte...

Aine: mmm... ¬¬ hare como que no has dicho nada...

Aine: En fin... que haremos mañana en la noche n.n

Satoshi: ¬¬U...

Satoshi: ...Lo mismo que hacemos todas la noches Aine... "Tratar de conquistar el mundo!" ¬¬

Aine: ¬¬... (Satoshi y sus bromas televisivas de mal gusto)

Aine: ¬¬... por hoy te he perdonado varias de tus bromas pesadas...

Aine: ya no aguanto mas... asi que... ¬¬

Aine: ¬¬ tendras que arreglartelas para irte a casa por que yo ya me voy sin ti... --le saca la lengua en tono burlesco y sale apresurada--

Satoshi: u.u... (ésta Aine... a pesar de que nos conocemos desde pequeños todavia se molesta con mis bromas) :P

--Sale del salon de clases--

Akiko: --un tanto ruborisada y apretando sus cuadernos contra su pecho-- umh!... emm... Sr. Satoshi...

Satoshi: mmm... si que sucede Akiko?

Akiko: --nerviosa-- emm... aqui le tengo lo que me pidio... --se lo entrega... esta completamente roja--

Satoshi: oh! perdona... se me habia olvidado... es que estaba tan ocupado que se me fue... :P

Akiko: no o ooo o haaa yyyy prooblemaaa aa a... .

Satoshi: gracias:)... aunque te agradeceria que no me dijeras señor... solo soy un año mayor jajaja ... podriamos ser hasta novios... jajaja... --se aleja--

Akiko: ... --irviendo de roja... cara de tomate... como si hubiera comido algo picante--

--Un momento despues... caminando por el pasillo--

Satoshi: (ooo maldita sea... no se tratar a las mujeres... apuesto lo que sea a que ahora cree que soy un estupido... uuuggghh... soy tan tonto)

Satoshi: (u.u de todos modos... para ellas siempre he sido igual...)

Satoshi: (al menor rose con la vista ellas me rechazan...)

Satoshi: (tal vez deba cambiar... puede que para ellas sea insoportable mi comportamiento...)

Satoshi: (o tal vez cambiar mi apariencia...)

Satoshi: (kiza no soy tan atractivo como los del club de tenis o el club de futbol... pero no creo ser lo peor... o si?)

Satoshi: (puede que la solucion este en ingresar a alguno de esos 2?...)

Satoshi: (¬.¬U no lo creo siempre he sido malo en los deportes)

Satoshi: (o tal vez kiza hacer kosas que las mujeres adoren?)

Satoshi: (podria... bailar... n.n... a las mujeres les gusta bailar...)

Satoshi: (pero... ¬.¬U ... con ese traje tan varonil no creo que guste mucho) --Ignorante en el tema, inmediatamente se imagino con tutu rosado--

Satoshi: (... bueno descartare el baile... que otra cosa podria ser?...)

Satoshi: (podria aprender idiomas para impresionarlas...)

Satoshi: (dicen que el profesor Lu Shi Ohara es un experto en el ingles)

Satoshi: (mmm... pero no creo que sirva... mmmm que complicado)

Satoshi: (a decir verdad... ...nunca me ha interesado alguna chica en especial...)

Satoshi: (a decir verdad... ...la unica chica con la que mantengo una conversacion estable es...)

Satoshi: (Aine...) --se queda en blanco un momento--

Satoshi: (pero que estoy diciendo... Aine es mi amiga... nunca nada pasara entre nosotros... ja... tonterias)

Satoshi: (yo no siento nada por Aine y ella no siente nada por mi... asi que es imposible...)

--Satoshi venia tan concentrado pensando que no se dio cuenta por donde iba y termino chocando contra la pared de la escuela ¬¬U--

Aine: jajajajajajaja... Satoshi que despistado eres... jajajajajajajajaja

Satoshi: auch! --sobandose la cabeza--

Satoshi: tu no te rias... auch! ...ademas... tu no te ibas?

Aine: Claro!...

Aine: pero no soporte la idea de dejarte solo n.n

Aine: por mas que trato de enojarme contigo...

Aine: por mas que intento enfadarme...

Aine: contigo nunca puedo jajaja... no se por que... aunque llueva... tu siempre me mantienes feliz n.n

Aine: Es como si en tu mundo nunca lloviera... --se pone un poco triste--

Aine: --casi susurrando-- como si estuvieras... hecho para mi... --agachando la cabeza--

("Satoshi: Aine! dejate de hablar tanto que me quitas protagonismo en la historia! n.nU")

("Aine: Claro... tu acabas de recitar 20 lineas seguidas! ¬¬ no hay derecho a reclamo ¬¬")

("Satoshi: pero... pero...")

("Aine: no hay peros... y punto... He dicho... Caso Cerrado!")

("Satoshi: ¬¬U... y aun asi dice que mis bromas televisivas son de mal gusto")

("Aine: que has dicho? --enfadada--")

("Satoshi: n.nU nada... nada... jeje n.nU")

Aine: Vamos?... se esta haciendo tarde ya... y el clima esta empeorando...

Satoshi: esta bien... pero dejame a mi sostener el paraguas...

Aine: oh! que lindo de tu parte... --se sonroja y se pone feliz n.n--

Satoshi: claro! con lo torpe que eres ya tropiezas con una piedra y te caes y yo me mojo todo jajaja...

Aine: ¬.¬U (...retiro lo dicho...)...

Satoshi: pero si es cierto! jajaja

Aine: arrghhh! no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo que queda del dia... --enfadada--

Satoshi: jajaja no te enojes jajaja

Aine: (al fin y al cabo... ...no soy mas que como una hermana para el... :( )

**

* * *

**


	2. Cap 02 El Complejo de Aine

**

* * *

**

**Cap. 02 "El complejo de Aine"**

-----_Casa de Aine_-----

--1 semana despues de la situacion en la escuela--

Aine: (--mirando por la ventana como cae la lluvia-- --suspiro-- u.u otra vez lluvia...)

Aine: (u.u... aunque aquel dia...)

Aine: (--leve sonrisa-- fue tan gratificante saborear su olor... --aspira como queriendo oler algo--)

Aine: (su calor... --abraza el tipico oso de felpa que sale en todos lados--)

Aine: (--u.u otra vez suspiro-- desde aquel dia no nos hemos vuelto a ver u.u)

Aine: (u.u en la escuela parecia como si me evitara... u.u)

Aine: (u.u no me atrevo a ir a su casa...)

Aine: (u.u vera que soy yo y no me abrira...)

Aine: (ç.ç ademas esta lluvia no me ayuda mucho que digamos T-T)

Aine: (... o.o ya se!... el telefono!)

Aine: (Aine por dios que despistada eres!... porque no lo pensaste antes ah?...) --agarra el telefono y marca el numero de Satoshi--

... ... ... --tono-- ... ... ... --tono-- ... ... ... --tono-- ... ... ...

Satoshi: Residencia de los Miwa con quien desea hablar...

Aine: (¬¬U ya empezo con sus bromas)

Aine: Satoshi soy yo!... no te mezcles con otras series o te demandaran por derechos de autor... n.nU...

Satoshi: (¬¬U y entonces quien es el de las bromas malas? ¬¬U)

Satoshi: --suspiro-- hola Aine... sabia que eras tu... u.u

Aine: que? como?...

Satoshi: a lo lejos senti que tu presencia se iba a hacer presente a travez del telefono...

Satoshi: por lo cual decidi contestar para verificar si era cierto este nuevo poder que he adquirido...

Satoshi: y era cierto...

Aine: ... ... o.o¿... ...

Satoshi: --suspiro-- lo llamo... visualizador de llamadas... u.u

Aine: ¬¬U asi que era eso... dejate ya de tus bromas pesadas... y dime de una vez

Aine: por que me has evitado toda esta semana?...

Aine: por que te vas sin mi?... por que ya no me esperas?

Satoshi: mmm... es que... mmm --piensa-- he tenido algunos asuntos urgentes que atender y...

Aine: pero por que no me has dicho... pude haberte ayudado...!

Satoshi: es que no quise causar problemas y...

Aine: Satoshi... se que estas mintiendo... te conozco desde pequeño...!

Aine: Satoshi... que me estas ocultando? --sollozando--

Satoshi: mmm... Aine... tengo que colgar hablamos luego... adios!

... ... ... --tono-- ... ... ... --tono-- ... ... ... --tono-- ... ... ...

--Aine seguia llorando con el telefono en la mano--

-----_Casa de Satoshi_-----

--mientras Satoshi seguia al lado de éste--

Minako: Satoshi... esta bien... hiciste lo correcto yo lo se... no te pongas asi...

Minako: --abraza a su hermano-- cuando Aine se entere... yo se que sufrira mucho...

Minako: te lo digo yo... que soy mujer...

Minako: conociendola... --agacha la cabeza-- ...se que sera dificil u.u

Satoshi: si... lo se Minako... pero tampoco quiero perder a mi amiga para siempre... --comienza a llorar--

-----_Casa de Aine_-----

--Aine sigue llorando en su habitacion aunque un poco mas calmada--

--en ese momento entra su gatita a la habiatacion--

Aine: --mira fijamente a su gatita y le sonrie--

--la gatita corre hacia ella--

Aine: --le sigue sonriendo y la abraza--

Aine: que crees Anishko...? --sonriente pero con lagrimas en los ojos--

Aine: --la mira y le pregunta-- que crees que le pasa a Satoshi?

Aine: porque esta asi?

Aine: ... si supieras... me lo dirias?

Aine: ...si pudieras hablar... me dirias todo lo que te pasa?

Aine: ...me aconsejarias para no cometer errores?

Aine: ...quiza ahora no me entiendas... --acaricia a la gatita-- ...pero lo haras algun dia?

Aine: pero que estoy diciendo --secando sus lagrimas--

Aine: en este momento tengo que pensar en la situacion...

Aine: debo tomarme las cosas con calma...

Aine: puede que... no sea nada grave --cara de preocupacion-- u.u

Aine: ...o si? u.u

--Miau! hace su gatita anishko--

Aine: --sonrie y la abraza como protegiendola--

Aine: --se tapa con una manta y se acurruca junto a la ventana--

("Satoshi: mira tureclamas y te regalan un capitulo entero ¬¬")

("Aine: y que? ¬¬ soy la preferencia del escritor u.u")

("Satoshi: mmm ¬¬... pero yo soy el protagonista!")

("Aine: ya y?... yo soy mujer... el escritor es hombre... es obvio que se va a fijar en mi y no en ti ¬¬")

("Satoshi: arghhh! ¬¬! ya veras...")

("Satoshi: pondre una denuncia contra ti ¬¬")

("Aine: ah si?... y con que cargos?")

("Satoshi: por rompimiento de contrato y daño moral")

("Aine: ¬¬ intentalo y te vas de la historia")

("Satoshi: ja ja --sonido a lo Nelson de los Simpsons--")

("Aine: ¬¬ ya vas a empezar con tus bromas?")

("Satoshi: creo que ya comenze o no?... :D")

("Aine: ¬¬ te odio...")

("Satoshi: siii.. lo que digas :D... la proxima tambien ganare n.n")

("Aine: aun no has ganado nada ¬¬")

("Satoshi: eso es lo que tu crees n.n")

("Aine: ¬¬ seras...")

**

* * *

**


End file.
